Class: Jester
Jesters are the most luck based classes in Endless Crusade. To become a Jester, you must have Deception. Jesters benefit most from high Attack Damage and Critical Hit Damage. _____________________________________________________________________________________ Class Special: Killing Joke - Upon use, the Jester empowers a Critical Hit that is currently occurring, giving that Critical Hit's Bonus Percent Damage a x [ { ( 1d20 ) x ( 0.25 ) } + 1 ] Multiplier. If that Critical Hit kills the target, the Jester draws two cards from his Wit Deck. _____________________________________________________________________________________ Level 0: Fool's Luck - On attack, the Jester rolls ( Level ) Six sided dice. For each dice that comes up six, the Jester gains +10 Attack Damage and +10% Critical Hit Damage on that attack. Level 1: Witty Clown - You have a Wit Deck. This deck consists of fifty three cards, with thirteen of four different types, then a card of a fifth type. Each of those five types have different effects. You begin each encounter by drawing seven of these cards, and draw a card at the beginning of each of your turns. You cannot have more than seven cards in hand. Whenever you play a card from the Wit Deck, you put them into your Wit Discard Pile. _____________________________________________________________________________________ Type 1: Carnage - Cards 1-10 grant from +5% - +50% Attack Damage until end of turn. Cards 11 - 13 grant +75% , +100%, and +150% Attack Damage until end of turn. Type 2: Haste - Cards 1-10 grant from +5% - +50% Movement until end of turn. Cards 11 - 13 grant +75% , +100%, and +150% Movement until end of turn. Type 3: Execution - Cards 2-10 grant the Jester from a +6% - +30% of Max Hit Points execution threshold on targets after they take damage. Cards 11 - 13 grant the Jester +10% - +30% of target's Max HP depleted on attack. Card 1 grants the Jester a +35% of Max Hit Points execution threshold on targets after they take damage. Execution Threshold cannot exceed 50% of Max HP. Type 4: Brutality - Cards 1-10 grant from +10% - +100% Critical Hit Damage until end of turn. Cards 11 - 13 grant +125%, +150%, and +200% Critical Hit Damage until end of turn. Type 5: Witty Clown - When used, resets the cooldown of your Class Special. _____________________________________________________________________________________ Level 1: Hoo! - Whenever the Jester attacks a unit, that unit gains a stack of Hoo!. For each stack of Hoo! on a unit, the Jester deals a bonus 1d20 damage to that unit on Critical Hit. On Critical Hit, remove all stacks of Hoo! from your target, unless you kill your target with that attack. If you kill your target with that attack, all stacks of Hoo! are instead transferred to the nearest enemy within 10m. Level 3: Look the Other Way - Upon use, the Jester turns the tables for the turn, allowing him to reroll his rolls up to once per roll. One use per encounter, can be used at any time. When used, the Jester may also search his Wit Deck for any card, put that card into his hand, then shuffle his deck. Level 4: Gather Wits - 25 MP - The Jester draws [ ( 1d4 ) + ( Spell Effect x 0.03 ) ] cards from his Wit Deck. If Overcast, the Jester may draw twice as many cards instead. Level 5: Reminescence - Whenever you attack, you may shuffle up to five cards from your Wit Discard Pile into your Wit Deck. For each card shuffled into your deck, you gain + ( 1d8 ) damage on attack until end of turn. May only shuffle up to five cards in per turn. Then, if that attack is a Critical Hit, you draw cards equal to the cards shuffled in. Level 6: Witpicking - 10 MP - The Jester reveals the top [ ( 1d8 ) + ( Spell Effect x 0.1 ) ] cards of his Wit Deck, then puts up to one card from among them into his hand. If Overcast, the Jester instead chooses [ ( 1d4 ) + ( Spell Effect x 0.02 ) ] of those cards, and puts those cards into his or her hand. Level 10: Combo Player - Whenever you play one of your Cards from your Wit Deck, you have a 5% chance to immediately draw another card. Additionally, whenever you get a critical hit, draw a card. Whenever you play a card from your hand, your next attack will place a stack of Hoo! on your target, with each attack placing up to 5 additional stacks of Hoo! on your target from this ability.